Didn't he tell you?
by LOLO95
Summary: The Love Hina gang are about to find out something about Keitaru that will change their veiw of him forver when a strange man comes to the dorm... Yaoi. Keitaru/OC pairing look inside and see ^___^


Mi-chan here, I'm back with another yaoi fic.  
  
Lieka: aren't most of your previous fanfic's yaoi, mistress?  
  
^___^; I guess they are, aren't they? Oh well, I guess I'm a sucker for yaoi. ^_______^  
  
*Ma-chi-ka wraps his arm around Mi-chan's shoulder pulling her close to him lovingly*  
  
Ma-chi-ka: ^_____^ that's my Hikari; always a boy-crazy girl who likes guyxguy match-ups.  
  
^___________________^ Well, any ways, this is about Keitaru when everybody finds out that he's gay. It's a PG13 because' a language and mention of sex.  
  
Ma-chi-ka: Disclaimer; she doesn't own the Love Hina characters but she does own Darick Cooley,(and any other o/cs that might popup at times!) yes Hikari that too. Anyways, on with the show.  
  
~~~Didn't he tell you?~~~  
  
1. Keitaru's got a visitor ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The red sports car pulled up in front of the all-girls dorm, parking in front of the door. The owner of the car looked up at the building, then down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Yup. This is the place." The man got out of the car and shut the door. He had a black leather jacket with kaki sleeves, and tight brown leather pants that hug the thigh and flare out over the top of the shoe near the ankle. The red studded buckle leather shirt had skintight sleeves that end in fingerless gloves with metal knuckles, (Me: basically a shirt like Yami's except it's got two more straps and sleeves that end in gloves with big metal shoulder and elbow pads.) his hair was pulled back into a two-foot long braid, dark red with bright blonde streaks all the way through it, a spattering of long thin red and blonde bangs trace lines around his shaded eyes, shaded by a pair of red Okelee sunglasses. A long gold spike connected the bottom of a small incense bowl hanging on three Chinese dragons 'biting' the edge with their 'tails' going into a ball grasped in the four feet of an western dragon its mid section located in mans earlobe.  
  
The good-looking man walked up and opened the door, but before he could even get across the threshold he was attacked. "Rock shattering technique!" she yelled. But instead of a 'slice'. There wasn't any sound of metal cutting flesh, there was just the sound of something being caught by a hand "You know, it's not very polite to try and kill someone when they haven't done anything." The intruder said, almost sounding mockingly plain. 'He caught it, how could he catch it? It's not possible.' Motako was in shock. You would be to if someone caught the blade of a katana in the palm of their hand; mind you a blade going fast enough to cut through solid stone like a hot knife through butter. She got her wits back shortly, "Baka! This is an all girls dorm asshole! Get out, or I shall beat you to a bloody pulp!" she threatened.  
  
"Do people here run around naked?"  
  
"No, of course not!" she roared, Motako was starting to lose her temper.  
  
"Then there's no reason I can't be here," he said smiling sarcastically and walked away from the priestess without as much second glance. "besides I have business with the owner of this place not the tenants." ~~~~~~ "Did you say 'business with the owner'?" she asked the leather-clad man suspiciously, not knowing what a person like this would want with her Keitaru, waitaminit! She did not think that! Did she? "*Sigh*Not that it's any of your business," he said, turning around looking very agitated, "it's a matter of great importance that could effect everyone here. Now, unless you would like to help me find him, Go! Away!" he turned and started down the hall. The priestess sheathed my sword, making the noise of a sword against its sheath. He spun around, slamming her against the wall his hand at my throat. she impressed at his reflexes. "oh, sorry. Reflex." He said slightly embarrassed by his reaction, releasing her from the wall, "I will guide you to Keitaru if it's so important." "It is." He said blankly, his face unreadable.  
  
As Motako led the interesting young man through the halls of Hina House the other tenants who saw them were naturally curious why Motako was voluntarily leading a man through the dorm, so they just stopped whatever they were doing at the moment and tagged along behind them. By the time Motako and the leather-clad man had gotten to Naru's room all the girls except Naru and Kitsune were gathered behind them.  
  
Motako gestured to the door with her hand acknowledging that Keitaru was in side. A curt nod was the only thanks Motako was given, the young man opened the door and went inside, but only to see Kitsune above Keitaru (me: above him, as in half a foot above him propped up on her hands) seductively; the young mans faint smile turned quickly to a scowl. He swiftly moved to the site and pulled out what looked like a half a foot long red oriental dragon with gold hair. He pointed its head toward Kitsune and pulled the dragon's beard opening it's mouth, *shhiink*. A thin double-edged blade came from the dragon's mouth, the last two inches of it resting under Kitsune's throat. "Get up, slowly." He said. Kitsune got up slowly as to not anger the man that held a sword to her throat. "What exactly were you trying do. Answer truthfully or you'll have a new place to drink sake from." Everybody looked on in a comatosec shock. Kitsune knew that she had to tell the truth because she knew that was not an empty threat. "She was trying to ether get my pants open or steal my wallet." Keitaru said, sounding and looking all dazed and slightly spacey.  
  
Derrick couldn't help but laugh at his kiobito; he just looked so cute when he gets like this. Embarrassed, dazed, pouting, or surprised. He loved it when Keitaru got like this. That's why he liked to fluster Keitaru all the time. So he pulled the dragons beard; retracting the blade. "Okay. I'll accept that." He said knowing that he would get a reaction from Keitaru in; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'Okay. I'll accept that.'?!"  
  
Success.  
  
"She just tried to seduce your kiobito you asshole! You better be in the mood for a VERY cold bed tonight because that's all your going to get from me!" His little outburst caused everyone but Derrick to jump three feet in the air and stare at him, eyes wide as saucers. Keitaru then registered that everybody else was there when he said it. Turning a shade darker red then Derrick's sunglasses, turning in his feet and poking his pointer fingers together. Looking very sheepish and embarrassed, and yet still a pouty kind of angry, "You better have really good explanation for why you're here, because now they know I have boyfriend. And talk quick or I'll never speak to you again." he muttered glaring daggers at his lover.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
~~~~~A/N~~~~~  
  
Mi-chan: O.o; OOOOO! Cliffy! So wadda ya think? Continue? Stop? Never write again? Please let me know. R/R ^____^ 


End file.
